


Love comes in Gold

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: After almost 2 years of hiding his twins from both the wizarding world and their other father...with Voldemort out there Harry finds himself about to finally reveal their existence.What will the wizarding world say when they find out the famous Harry potter is a single fatherWhat will Draco say when he finds out they were his and hidden from him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Love comes in Gold

It was drizzling as Harry juggled eating his breakfast while attending to two fussy wiggly blonde blue eyed babies.

Harry sighed as Ana was having a tantrum in her high chair while her twin brother Alex ran around the living room naked evading Harry's many attemots to get pants on him.

"Come on you two, the professor will be here any moment.." Harry begs the kids.

But neither of them paid any attention to his pleas.

Harry sighed and left Ana to her tantrum as he tries to out smart his quick footed son. Harry finally manages to snag him and wrestle at least a diaper onto his bum before the boy kicks him and starts running wild again.

All their things sat in his room packed and ready. So finally with Ana in his lap he sinks into a chair exhausted.

As he waits for Dumbledore, his mind wandered back, back to the night of his fourth year..

It was the night of the dance, Harry had been bored and not having fun so he'd told Ron he was headed up to bed.

But the truth was..he couldn't enjoy the dance cause his date was completely all wrong for him.

He was sure she was a nice girl and all but tge truth was Harry was secretly gay. But had asked the girl to the dance to keep up appearances cause he was afraid his two hest friends would be disgusted if they knew the truth.

Even more troubling was that there was one boy in particular that haunted his dreams late at night.

The things he dreampt about this boy often left Harry's sheets soaked of both sweat and the evidence of his wild wet dreams.

While making his way back towards his dorm he found someone else wandering the halls lookung lonely, lost and bored.

Harry paused trying to decide if he should quietly go back the other way or hide.

Backing up not wanting to fight with Draco he starts to go back the other way when a vouce speaks up.

"Wait..Potter..what are you doing up here?" 

Harry turns to face the blonde that was quickly closing the distance between them.

" Draco, please I really dont feel like..fighting with you right now..I was just heading back to my common room." He whispered.

Draco sighed 

"relax potter I'm not after a fight tonight either. I'm guessing we're both bored? Both our friends are still at the dance, how about we go up to the room of requirements and just you know..hang out and talk for a bit..?"

Harry started to say no, afraid tgis was some kind of trick to humiliate him, but Harry spots the loneliness Draco tries to hide deep behind the blondes eyes.

Harry feeling the same way finally nods "ok Draco I'm game if you are."

Inside the room of requirements they find, a couch, and a coffee table laden with drinks.

The two of them sit on the couch and grabbing a cup of pumpkin juice. They sip for awhile until Draco finally asks.

"So why aren't you at the dance with your friends? Surely you didn't just leave your girlfriend to dance alone?"

Harry sighed..

"I don't have a girlfriend..to be honest I never told anyone this but..I only went to the dance with her to keep up appearances. I dont want my friends to think differently of me..but the real truth is I'm gay."

Draco starts laughing.

Harry flushed with embarrassment and gets up pissed and starts to march out.

"I shoulda known better then to come down here with you..of course you'd find it funny. The Harry Potter, the boy that's actually gay "

Draco stops laughing instantly..

"Harry wait please, I'm not laughing At you, I was laughing because we have the same exact problem. I too am Gay, I didn't even attend the dance cause I couldn't stomach the idea of dancing with someone that wasn't a guy. Instead I told everyone else the dance was lame and that I'd rather go to bed early. But honestly i got so bored and lonely, when I seen my best friends Crabbe and Goyle having fun and I had nobody special to share the night with, so i was just out there wandering to try and keep mind off things and I ended up running into you of all people " 

Harry sits back down. He was so tempted to admit he had a crush on Draco but instead Harry hears a question falling from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Draco, tell me the truth please, why do you hate me?" Harry blushed at his question heart hammering.

Draco looked at Harry surprised. Before responding.

"Harry, I don't Hate you.."

"I know the way i treat you it probably seems like it don't it..but the truth...I'm just frustrated cause I can't tell you what I really wish I could."

Harry felt a surge of hope in his chest as he asked softly "what is it? Please tell me i swear I won't laugh or tell another living soul."

Draco looks Harry in the face, and sighed.

"The real reason I pick on you is cause I've had a crush on you since the moment you walked into that robe shop. I guess you can say I was smitten with you. But then I saw you with Weasley and Granger and I somehow imagined you were dating Granger, and I thought maybe if I teased and picked on you I could kill my crush on you. But instead it's onky grown stronger over the years." Draco admits.

Harry smiled as he felt his heart hum a little in delight. 

"That's funny cause to be honest with you, I've a crush on you as well..in fact sometimes..I've had uh..dreams about us.." 

Harry admits.

Draco puts aside his drink, before taking Harry's cup and setting it aside to.

Draco closes the gap between the two of them on the couch.

Draco leans forward, and lightly brushes his lips across Harry's in a very light kiss.

Harry felt his eyes close as he gently kissed back.


End file.
